He'll Forever Be Mine
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Ron's died in the war, right in Hermione's arms when she just so happened to be his girlfriend. Now a few days after his death she is getting help from Ginny to tell her to move on. But can she is the question?


**A/N: I wrote this in detication to a boy who recently died in a car crash who went to my school. I've been so upset lately about it and well I thought I'd write this story in his honor. I hope you all like it and I'll warn you now it is a bit sad. Also it is one of my shortest fictions I've written but it is still oh so good even if it is sad. So R&R.**

* * *

"_Ron! Ron no!" I cried out, tears rolling down my cheeks. My Ron was gone, died in my very arms. I held him tight in my arms not wanting to let him go, ever._

"_He's gone Hermione," Ginny told me calmly, tears threatening to come to her eyes, I could tell._

"_NO!"_

"_Hermione! He's gone, you just have to let him go," Harry said, coming over to me and pulling me free from Ron's dead body. "I know he was your boyfriend and that you two just got together but you're going to just have to let him go," he told me as he walked me away from Ron's body._

"Ron, Ron, come back please," I cry out in my sleep then wake to someone shaking me. I look and see Ginny standing there. "Ginny," I say softly, whipping the tears that had come from my dream, my dream of that night.

"Dreaming about Ron again?"

"Yeah. He's only been away from me for two days and I feel like it's been years. I miss him," I answered softly as I climb out of my bed and look at Ginny. "I miss feeling his soft lips on mine, his soft touch, and the warmth he brought when he was around me," I whispered softly.

I could tell Ginny was being nice and taking my mushy talk about her brother, my Ronnie. "'Mi- Hermione lets go outside and just walk or something. Maybe it will keep your mind off of things," she suggested about to call me 'Mione but knew it was a weak spot with me now since Ron always called me 'Mione.

"I guess we can. I doubt it that it will get my mind off of things but a little fresh air could probably do me some good," I said softly and then letting out a sigh. I had locked myself a lot since the day I lost Ron and I knew it would be nice to get out at least a little bit instead of staying locked up in the house.

"It's always worth a shot you know," Ginny told me and then pulling me down stairs and out of the comfortable Burrow. I could feel the sun hit my skin and it felt so warm. She pulled me out to the lake and we sat down on the dock. "So, why have you been locking yourself up lately?"

There it was. The question I knew everyone was wondering though I never told anyone but myself really. "Because, well, I miss Ron. I feel like there is no more meaning in my life and that I just shouldn't even keep going. I feel like my hearts been torn out from inside me. Pretty much why you locked yourself up after Harry broke up with you that one year," I replied quietly as I looked out over the water.

"We all miss him you know."

"I know but he was my boyfriend Ginny. The love of my damn life just died like that and in my damn arms," I cried, tears coming down my cheeks. It didn't take much talk about Ron to make me cry like this.

Ginny put a comforting arm around me and hushed me lightly. "It is alright Hermione. I know it's hard, and seeing him die in your arms must be harder. Why don't you go pay his grave a visit? It might help you more and you can just let out your tears there," she suggested. "I'll let you go alone too."

I nodded and got up from the dock and headed around the Burrow to under a tall tree; Ron's favorite tree to hang around in as Mrs. Weasley had told her. There was a small little grave with placed there but no body buried under it. Harry had gone back for Ron's body but he came back saying it was no where to be found.

I pulled a fully bloomed flower out of the tree and put it in my hair before sitting in front of the grave in the nice shade. I close my eyes and the tears come streaming out fast down my slightly pink cheeks. "Ron, you have no idea how much I really miss you right now. It hurts to even mention your name," I said through my sobs.

I let out a sigh and stand up before staring down at his grave. "We'll all miss you so much Ron, remember that," I said softly before I headed back to the Burrow, feeling a bit better then before but inside my heart still hurt.

I knew I had to move on though but my heart would fully belong to one person and one person only, Ron Weasley. I could feel it inside me that Ron wants me to keep going and to be happy though I've lost him, the one I love the most in my life.

He'll forever be mine even though he may be dead.


End file.
